Life Continues
by ChristelJo
Summary: For those who requested, this will be life after what happened in Things Can Happen. So, I very much suggest you read that one first. Warning, the format in that book is a little hard to read at first. Please read my profile, and you will have your answer. / Well, in this book, you will see how life is after Tony and Ziva have a baby, and move in together. Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Three weeks later_

Ziva hears a small cry coming from down the hallway. "Tony, could please get her this time?"

"Yeah. In a second babe."

"Tony." Ziva shoves Tony. "Go get her."

"On it." Tony doesn't budge

"Ugh." Ziva grunts and gets out of bed. "I swear, I'm going to twist his arm one of these mornings. I shouldn't be the only one waking up during the night. I don't care if he takes care of her all day." Ziva mumbles to herself as she walks to Kelly's room. "Good morning sweetheart." Ziva picks Kelly up. "I suppose you want a bottle." Ziva walks to the kitchen with Kelly in her arms. She quickly prepares a bottle, and feeds Kelly. "Guess who gets to come to work with Ima? Yeah, you and Abba do." Ziva smiles at Kelly. "In all honesty, I never thought my life could be this great. I never imagined I would be engaged to Tony." Ziva chuckles. "I've always loved him, but it's even better to know he loves me too. Ten years ago I would never see myself living in America, living with a child, and being engaged. Never. But I'm glad I have it now. Things may have been weird the first few weeks, but it's all working out."

Tony clears his throat, leaning against the arch way.

Ziva brings her head up. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know I made the right choices." Tony walks over to Ziva and takes Kelly into his arms.

"And what choices were those." Ziva asks.

Tony clears his throat again, and swallows hard. "Please promise me you wont kill me."

"Tony." Ziva smiles. "Didn't you just hear me? I'm loving the life we have." Ziva stands close to Tony and Kelly.

"Well," Tony again swallows hard. "I didn't use protection."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, ten months ago, when we kind of, you know, hooked up? I decided not to wear a condom."

"But why? That night came all had no intention for that night."

"You may not have."

"Huh?" Ziva steps away.

"I was kind of hoping for this to happen. I really wanted to be with you, but, I didn't know how to share my feelings for you. I didn't think you felt the same way, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I thought that impregnating you would up my chances with you. Obviously know that I say it, it sounds totally screwed up, and dumb. Plus, that night was a bad night for you, and I kind of took advantage of you. Which, I am sorry for." Tony rubs the back of his head in grief.

"Don't be." Ziva kisses Tony cheek. "Look what we have now." Ziva looks down at Kelly. "I just do wish you would have told me. Because then we could have safely, and smartly planned this out."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, its working out for us." Tony smiles.

"It sure is." Ziva gives Tony a passionate kiss. "I think I'm going to take my run; it's already five o'clock. Don't forget, it's Thursday. You come into work today with Kelly."

"Oh I love Thursdays." Tony says cheerfully. "I think when Kelly is done, I'm going to lay down just for a little bit more."

"OK. Well, I'm going to get changed quick. Remember, if the bottle isn't done, keep it in the bedroom just in case she needs it before we leave."

"Yes, I remember." Tony chuckles.

Ziva smiles, and walks back to the bedroom. Five minutes later, she comes back out. "Alright." She walks to Tony, who is now sitting on the couch. "I love you. I'll be back in a half hour or so."

"Love you too." Tony and Ziva share a quick peck, and Ziva walks out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes out on her jog, Ziva stops and sits a bench. She looks around, then grabs a hold of her necklace. "I miss you Abba." Ziva takes a deep breath. "I know you wanted the best for me, and this isn't what you had in mind, but this is the best for me." Ziva looks up for a brief second to hold tears from falling from her eyes. "Tony and Kelly are my life now, along with NCIS. Tony may not be Hebrew, Jewish, or Mossad, but he is my love." Ziva takes her hand of her necklace. "And that is what I live for now." Ziva gets up and starts her jog back home.

Ziva walks in their apartment stunned. "What is this?" Ziva asks, walking to the table.

"Breakfast." Tony smiles at her. "I lied down, but was already up for the day. So, I thought I would make us some breakfast."

"You didn't burn anything this time, did you?" Ziva chuckles.

"In fact, I did not." Tony chuckles back. "Please, take a seat." Tony pulls out a chair for Ziva, and Ziva sits down. "On the menu today, we have blueberry pancakes, and bacon. Along with a bowl of whatever fruit was in the fridge. And as you can see, it was strawberries, and watermelon. And there are bananas available as well."

"Why thank you Tony." Ziva smiles. "It smells great, and I'm sure it tastes great too."

"Well, cooking everyday kind of helps." Tony shrugs, and takes the seat across from Ziva. "Please, take what you plead first." Tony smiles.

"Thank you." Ziva replies, with a smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Tony and Ziva get ready to head down to work. "Honey," Tony shouts into the bathroom. "where is my blue tie?"

"It should be on top of the dresser. Left side." Ziva answers back.

Tony looks, and of course, there it is. "Thank you."

"How much time do I have?" Ziva asks.

"We leave in twenty minutes." Tony answers. "I'll get Kelly ready."

"No need." Ziva says as she opens the bathroom door. "I've got it." Ziva walks to Kelly's room, and gets her dressed, packs the diaper bag, and puts Kelly in the car seat. Ziva then walks into the living room. "I'm ready!" She shouts to the bedroom.

"As am I." Tony says as he enters the living room. "Shall we go?"

"All the lights off?"

Tony nods.

"Alright, lets go."

"Here, let me carry her out. You always do, and like I said, I'm here to help with everything." Tony smiles taking Kelly from Ziva.

"Does it really matter?" Ziva asks, but willingly hands Kelly to Tony, with a smile.

"In my mind, yes." Tony chuckles.

"OK. Go, you first. I'll make sure the door is locked."

The three of them then exit the apartment, and head to work. With Ziva, still thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are familiar with my writing, I really like to upload quickly. And sorry that this hasn't been uploaded so quick. I had my Uncle's funeral this past weekend up north of my state, and then I became ill with the touch of the flu. I'm still not feeling the best, but I want to get at least a chapter uploaded before my big weekend, which is described below.**

When the three of them arrive to the NCIS head quarters, they find Abby already waiting in the bullpen for their arrival. "Oooo let me see her!" Abby says running them. "Can I see my beautiful Godchild?"

"Let us get the bullpen first Abby." Ziva replies in a chuckle.

They get to the bullpen and Tony sets the carseat for Abby to hold Kelly.

"Morning Boss." Tony says as he sits at his desk.

"How's father duty?" Gibbs asks.

"It's going quite swell actually. I just need to learn to tend to Kelly at night more often." Tony looks over at Ziva.

"You are correct there." Ziva smiles.

"Remember Ziver, just call if you're having troubles." Gibbs tells Ziva.

"I know." Ziva replies.

"That kind of hurt Boss." Tony says sarcastically.

"Oh DiNozzo, that goes for the both of you." Gibbs smiles.

McGee then enters the bullpen. "Ah, that's right! It's Thursday!" McGee sets his stuff down, and walks behind Abby, who of course is still holding Kelly. "You know," he whispers, puts his hands on Abby's shoulders. "you would make an excellent mother."

"McGee." Gibbs says.

McGee turns around. "Yes Boss."

"That talk stays at home."

"Right Boss." McGee nods.

"Talking about home, since you guys have been together for so long, wouldn't you two be living together?" Tony butts in.

"Oh, we are!" Abby says.

"Then why didn't the two of you come in together?" Tony asks.

"Abby wanted to get here really early, so we rode separate today." McGee answers.

"Abby, why did you want to get here so early?" Ziva then asks.

Abby looks over at Ziva, and answers with a stern "Because." Abby then turns around to McGee. "I need to get back down into my lab, do you want to hold her?"

"Uh..." McGee slowly replies. "I don't know Abs. You know I'm not a big baby fan."

"Oh come on Timmy. It's been three weeks. You can't resist this cuteness forever." Abby then hands Kelly over to McGee.

When McGee talks hold of Kelly, she starts to whimper. He bounces her softly and she settles down.

"See, you're a natural." Tony says.

McGee smiles at Abby only to see her smiling back. "You sure are." Abby kisses McGee on the cheek, then heads back down to her lab.

"Just don't hurt my baby girl." Tony adds.

McGee looks down at Kelly. "No." He responds in a whisper. "I wouldn't do that." McGee then puts Kelly back in her car seat that is sitting next to Tony's desk, and get's started on his work.

The rest of the day is normal. Gibbs, McGee and Tony had visited the crime scene once, and brought in a suspect; who, was proven not-guilty. Tony got to go home early due to having Kelly with him. When Ziva got home, Tony had already prepared dinner for the two of them.

"Is today something special that I have forgotten?" Ziva asks, setting her stuff down.

"No." Tony smiles. "Can't a man show his love for a woman?"

"Well, two times in one day is as rare as two times within the same week." she chuckles, taking a seat.

"Well, things change." Tony says taking his seat across from Ziva.

* * *

After dinner, Ziva gets Kelly to lay down for the night, then joins Tony in the living room instead of the . They cuddle in the dark, staring at the blank TV. "Thank you." Ziva says.

Tony looks at her. "For what?"

Ziva looks Tony in the eyes. "For being there for me." Ziva takes a deep breath. "You know, I never told anybody this, but I was scared when I was captured and held hostage in Somalia. When I got there, I knew I could put up a fight. But, after the first few days of torture, I knew I could not fight back." Ziva let a tear slip out of her eye. "Those men were too strong for me with the big unit they were part of. After the next couple weeks, I just gave up. I was waiting for them to just end my life. I could not get out of it." Tony pulled her into a tighter hug. "But then, you showed up. I then, became scared again. I did not want you and McGee to lose your lives for what? To see if I'm even alive?" Tony rubbed her shoulder trying to get her to feel secure. "And that horrible thing I did with Kelly? I feel horrible for not telling you, or giving you know say in her name and/or godparents. But you stuck by me. You right away had your mind made up. Without even thinking about it, you had told me that you'd be there for the two of us. Why?"

Tony held back his tears and said, "Like I told you. I love you Zi." He then started to tear. "Ziva, you're the only girl that I've been crazy for. Like I said this morning; yes, I wished you would have told me before, but things are working out the way they are." He kisses her on the forehead.

Ziva lays her head on Tony's shoulder, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my sweet cheeks." Tony smiles.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He replies.

* * *

After ten minutes of quietness, Ziva had fallen asleep in Tony's arms. An hour had passed, and Tony thought that it would be best to get them into bed, seeing it was 10:00 already. "Zi, come on." Tony says trying to get her up.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asks bringing her head up at a fast speed.

"Nothing." Tony says standing her up. "Let's get to bed."

"OK." Ziva nods.

Tony escorts Ziva into their bedroom, and gets her some pajamas to change into. They both change, and crawl into bed. They lied in bed, hand in hand, while Tony played with Ziva's engagement ring.

"We don't have to put on an actual wedding if you don't want to." Ziva says.

"Why would you say that?" Tony responds in question.

"Well, you're not the typical romance guy. I figured weddings aren't your thing. So, maybe we can just go to the court house and do it there. Don't have to worry about the big technicalities that are involved."

"You know me don't you?" Tony chuckles. "Yeah weddings were never my thing. I've never seen myself settling down with a woman. It wasn't who I was. It's not was I was brought up around at least. My father. No!" Tony looks at Ziva. "I never even told my father about any of this!" Tony turns his head forward, and puts his other hand on his forehead. "He's never going to forgive me." He slides his hand down his face.

"Tony," Ziva turned her body to him. "it will be alright. You should not feel bad about this. He was never around for you in the first place. How about you call him up, and ask to come for a visit? I do have my weekends off yet."

Tony looks at her. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." Tony takes a deep breath. "I'll give him call tomorrow. But for now, we go to sleep." And that's what they did.

**So, the first half of the chapter isn't the greatest, but when Ziva and Tony are both home, that's where I liked it the best.  
Don't be afraid to share your thoughts and opinions! You can even give out a suggestion, and I'll give a shout out if I use your idea.  
These stories are not for my amusement, they are for you to enjoy! So, if you think something should be better, share your thoughts.**

**Oh, and I'm going to try and get two chapters ready to upload on Monday or Tuesday because I will be out camping from Thursday afternoon to Sunday evening. There for I will have no computer access, but you'll be rewarded greatly! Happy reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SUPER sorry for the delay. My trip over fourth of July weekend was super busy, so I didn't get to write in my notebook. Then, when I got back, the flu got to me again, and it was horrible. Lasted for about four days. Then, I was involved in another super busy weekend and week. But here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

_0800_

Ziva has left for work, so Tony is laying in bed with Kelly next to him. Kelly starts to tussle around, which causes Tony to wake up. "Good morning sweetheart." Tony smiles at her. "I suppose you need a bottle." Tony sits up. "Phew. And a diaper change." He chuckles. Tony walks out into the living room with Kelly, and walks to the baby changing station Ziva had for better access. He quickly changes her diaper, and prepares a bottle. He sets Kelly in the bassinet, propping the bottle with blankets, and picks up the phone. Before dialing, he thinks; _OK, how am I going to do this? I can't call him up and be like, 'Hey dad! Yeah thought I'd just let you know you're a grandfather! The mother? Yeah, it's Ziva, which by the way, I'm engaged to'._ "Think Tony, think!" he tells himself. _Just call him._

Tony dialed the number and after three rings, his father answers. "_Junior! _Hey Dad. _What gives for you to call? _That kind of hurts. _Oh I'm sorry Junior, it's just that I never get a call from you._ Well, you are now." The call falls silent for a few seconds. "So I have the weekend off, and was wondering if I could come and visit. _This weekend? Uh, yeah that works. Will you be coming today? _No, today doesn't work. I've got to work yet today. I was thinking maybe around noon tomorrow if that works. Then perhaps stay the night and leave Sunday morning. That's if that works. _No, that's totally fine. This weekend is actually my first weekend by myself. And I would love for you to join. _You really mean that Dad? _Well of course I do! You're my son!_ Thanks Dad. Well, I got to get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow. _See you_ tomorrow." Tony hangs up the phone. He picks up Kelly, and continues to feed her.

The day is slow for Tony as he's nervous to visit his father and share the news, and stuck at home doing paperwork. At least on the bright side, he's getting paid for it. The day wasn't the easiest for Ziva either. She hasn't spoke to Tony since last night, and she's worried things may change between them, and not good either. Gibbs can see the worry in her eyes, so he send her home at 1600.

Tony is sitting on the couch trying to get Kelly to sleep while Ziva walks through the door. He turns around and says, "You're home early."

"Yes, I am. Gibbs let me leave early." She answers back.

"And why is that?" He questions.

"He said he could see how exhausted I am today, and seeing that it's Friday, it didn't matter much. I'm stuck on desk duty yet."

Tony gets up and walks by her. "Yes." he smiles. "But not for long." He gives her a hello kiss on the lips.

Ziva kisses back knowing everything will be alright, but still having a thought of something bad.

Tony felt that Kelly had fallen sleep, so he set her back in the bassinet. He sat back on the couch, and patted the spot next to him inviting Ziva to sit by him. She acknowledges it, sets her stuff down, and walks to him. As she sits, and again brings her into a cuddle, but she doesn't look his way. "So," he said. "I think we should start planning our wedding."

She then looks at him. "There is no rush Tony. If you are not ready, I am not going to force you into anything."

"Why would you say that?" He asks. "Ziva, I love you with all my heart. And...and I never thought I could feel this way. Look, there have been too many close calls of losing you. I really thought that we were going to lose you when you went on your 'visit'." He shifts himself facing Ziva. "I never want to lose you, I never did. I want to become your husband, and never be able to let go." He smiles.

At first, Ziva looks down, then brings her head back up with a smile. "Then hang on." Ziva gives Tony the most passionate kiss throughout their relationship. "But I don't really need a wedding for that to happen."

"No, you may not. But look at your past. All your life, you were not able to enjoy it. Before you were even a teen, you were being trained for Mossad. You've gone through living hell, not knowing who is good, and who is bad. You're an American Citizen now, you belong here. It's time for you to become a DiNozzo, and no longer a David."

Ziva is speechless for a few given moments, smiles, and says, "Let's get planning." She gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Tony asks watching her.

"Well first off, I'm going to get an extra note pad out of the drawer so we can start writing things down." She grabs a notepad. "Then," She opens the fridge. "I was hoping a few drinks wouldn't hurt." She walks back to the living room with a pen, notepad, and two beers. She sets the beers on coasters, and cracks them open. They both take a drink and lean back on the couch. "Did you call your father?" Ziva asks while grabing the notepad and pen.

"Yeah. I told him that I would becoming around noon tomorrow. And no, I didn't mention anything about the two of you. I wanted to keep it a surprise, and tell him in person." Tony smiles and takes another sip of his beer, then sets it back down on the coaster, staying in the forward position, looking at Ziva. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we need to figure out a budget." Ziva answers.

"No. Let's not worry about a budget yet. Let's figure things out first, price it up, and if we think it's too much, change a few things, if it's a reasonable price, then we'll keep it that way." Tony again leans back on the couch.

"Good thinking." Ziva responds. "So, let's figure out our wedding party. Who were you thinking about being your Best Man?"

"Well, you see, it's either McGee, or Boss. But I figured that since your father is out of the picture, you were going to ask Gibbs to walk you down the isle. So, McGee wins." Tony smiles. "And your Maid of Honor?"

"Well, I do not really speak to anybody from Isreal. And Abby has always been there for me, so I am going to ask Abby. And you are right. I was going to ask Gibbs to walk me down the isle. Sorry."

"No, don't be. He has been a father figure to all of us from the minute we joined the team." Tony smiles. "Plus, McGee had been a bud for countless years."

"You do realize that McGee is incharge of hosting your bachlor party." Ziva chuckles.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "That can't happen. McGoo will fail! I'm sure we can figure something out."

Ziva laughs at his reaction. "Don't worry. We'll have time." She then writes the information on the notepad. "Who else did you want to join?"

"I was thinking two of my frat brothers."

"Is that it?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah." Tony adds with a nod.

"Well that means I will need to find two other bridesmaids."

"Well, you don't need to absolutely need to figure everything out tonight sweetcheeks." Tony smiles and kisses her forehead.

Ziva smiles back and asks, "Now who are we going to ask to be the flower girl and ring bearer?"

"Hmm, that's going to be a tough one considering usually they are kids." Tony tilts his head in thought.

"How about we ask Kayla and Jared? I'm sure Vance would allow that, and they might enjoy it!" Ziva suggests.

"That could work. Write that down."

They continue their evening planning the wedding. Possible venues, guest list, food ideas, photographers, where to take photos, ect. Then at about 2000, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Tony gets up and walks to the door. He opens it, and gasps. "Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**NO! Cote de Pablo wont be with CBS's NCIS anymore! :'( She will come back to finish Ziva's story, and that will be it. But oh well, I will NEVER stop writing Tiva stories. They are the cutest TV series couple (in my opinion). But hey, at least the show isn't quite ending yet. :)**

_RECAP_

_Ziva smiles back and asks, "Now who are we going to ask to be the flower girl and ring bearer?"_

_"Hmm, that's going to be a tough one considering usually they are kids." Tony tilts his head in thought._

_"How about we ask Kayla and Jared? I'm sure Vance would allow that, and they might enjoy it!" Ziva suggests._

_"That could work. Write that down."_

_They continue their evening planning the wedding. Possible venues, guest list, food ideas, photographers, where to take photos, ect. Then at about 2000, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Tony gets up and walks to the door. He opens it, and gasps. "Dad."_

"Hi Junior." Senior says as he walks in. "Well hello Ziva." He smiles.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought I had said _I_ was coming to _your_ house?" Tony responses while shutting the door.

"Yeah," Senior turns around towards Tony. "But you always come to my house. I thought I would come visit you instead."

"Well, that's a nice jester, but I really wanted to come to your house. Plus, I wasn't ready tonight. Wait, how did you find me?"

"Well, I went over to your place, and there was no answer. So I went to Gibbs' place expecting you to maybe be visiting him. He said you weren't there, and gave me this address."

"Yeah, I moved about three weeks ago. I had forgotten to call you. And that's why I wanted to come visit. To talk to you, and tell you the updates in my life."

"And what kind of updates are those?"

"Ziva, will you come here?" Tony asks.

Ziva nods, and walks over to Tony joining him at his side.

"Well," Tony grabs Ziva's left hand. "Ziva and I are engaged." Tony says looking into Ziva's eyes.

"Finally!" Senior says raising his arms. "Have you set a date?"

"We were actually working on that now." Ziva chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting." Senior replies.

"It's quite OK." Ziva answers back.

"And yes, Ziva and I are living together. This is her apartment."

"Uh-uh." Ziva adds in. "_Our_ apartment." She smiles.

Tony smiles back, and looks at his dad. "And there's one more. Excuse me for a second." Tony goes down the hallway, and into the nursery. As he does so, Ziva walks Senior into the living room, and they wait for Tony. A few seconds later, Tony walks out with Kelly.

"Oh my!" Senior stands up. "Why haven't you told me Junior?" Senior asks.

"Well, I only found out myself. Ziva had kept it hidden from all of us the whole time. I was the first to know, seeing that I am the father."

"May I hold her?" Senior asks.

"Of course." Tony hands Kelly to Senior.

"I have a granddaughter?" Senior asks, and Tony nods. "I have a granddaughter." Senior replies looking at Kelly. "What is her name?" He asks Ziva.

"Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." Ziva replies.

"So you did decide to use Tony's name? Even if he didn't get involved? Not trying to hurt you or anything Son."

"Nah, none taken." Tony replies.

"Yes. I did." Ziva answers. "I did not want to use my last name, because I know that somehow people of Mossad would figure it out, and life would not be good. I do not want her to go through with what I had to."

"That makes sense." Senior replies. "How old is she?"

"Three weeks." Tony answers. "I insisted moving in as soon as I found out. And that's also when I confessed my love for Ziva, and proposed." Tony smiles and brings Ziva in. "I still to this day wonder how lucky I am to have a child with the one and only Miss Ziva David." Tony looks at Ziva. "I still also wonder why you actually said yes as quick as you did. I was expecting a day or two." Tony kisses her forehead.

"Because I love you as well. I didn't expect you to propose. Especially still being in the hospital. I thought maybe you would have waited a couple months." Ziva smiles. "But I'm grateful that you did." Ziva meets her lips with Tony's.

"I'm so glad to see you so happy Junior. I am really happy for the two of you." Senior buts in. "And since Tony is my only child, I am willing to pay half of what the wedding is going to cost."

Tony's eyes grow huge. "What? No, dad, I can't let you."

"No, I insist. Seeing you here for your family, it has made me realize that I wasn't the best father, and I need to make some changes. Look, I don't even care how much it's going to cost, now, I'm not giving you the will to get all the expensive things, because somebody else has to pay the other half, but I am here for you Tony. I'm here for the three of you."

"Dad,"

"No Tony. This is what I want, and I am going to give it to you." Kelly starts to whine, so Ziva takes her, and takes Kelly back into the nursery.

Tony doesn't say anything, and gives his father a hug. "Thanks Dad."

Senior returns the hug. "You're welcome Son." They release from the hug, and sit down. "So, is there anything else you haven't told me yet?"

"Nope, that is all the newest information. It all happened so fast, I have not gotten the chance to call you. And I apologize for."

"No sweat Son. It happens." Senior replies.

"Thanks for understanding." Tony smiles.

"Well, since that's all you needed, I guess I don't need to stay here then. I best be going." Senior says, getting up.

"Why must you leave?" Tony says getting up as well. "Why don't you stay for at least tonight? I would like that." Tony again smiles.

"Well, the two rooms are used up, and there's no where for me to sleep. You know how I am with couches Junior." Senior says putting his had on his back.

"This couch fold out into a bed, and it's quite comfortable."

"Thanks for the offer Tony, but really, it's OK." Senior starts walking to the door, as Tony follows him. "But if you still want to come over this weekend, be my guest." Senior smiles, grabs his bag, and leaves.

Tony walks into the nursery by Ziva. "Well, he's not staying."

"What did you do? Drive him off?" Ziva says while still taking care of Kelly's diaper.

"Ouch Zi."

"I'm sorry, but you and your father have never gotten along. It was surprising to see you two act well tonight." Ziva finishes up, and lays Kelly back in the crib.

"I know, but I liked it. I had offered for him to stay, but he didn't take it."

"I kind of had seen that coming." Ziva walks back into the living room.

"But, if you'd let me finish, he is still letting us come over tomorrow if we'd like. Now, I for one would like that. Are you up for it?"

"Tony," Ziva says sitting down. "If this mean getting a chance for you and your father to get along, of course I will come along. But if there happens to be any argument starting between any of us, we are leaving."

"Ziva! My father loves you! You know that! He has before he ever seen any chance in us!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ziva asks.

"Well Zi, my father could tell that there was something between us. He talked to me about it for nearly an hour the last time I visited him. Which happened to be a few days before our night together." Tony grows a great big smile upon his face.

"That night really did mean something to you, didn't it?" Ziva asks.

"Yes! Ziva, we've already spoken about this." Tony chuckles.

"Yes, but I never really realized it until now."

"Well I'm glad you did." Tony shares a kiss with Ziva. "Now, why don't we finish our drinks, and crawl in bed. Maybe watch a movie or two?" Tony suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Ziva replies with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Zi! I told my father we'd be there around noon!" Tony shouts from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Ziva shouts back. "I'm just putting last minute things in Kelly's bag!" Four seconds later, Ziva walks out of Kelly's room. "I am ready."

"Aren't we missing something?" Tony asks.

"What?"

"Or somebody?" Tony adds pointing to the car seat.

"My goodness!" Ziva walks back to Kelly's room. "Today is going to be a great day." Ziva says sarcastically. "Tony?" Ziva shouts entering the room.

"Living room sweet cheeks!" Tony answers back.

"My, oh my." Ziva whispers walking back into the living room. Ziva gets Kelly situated in the car seat, and they leave.

"You got everything?" Tony asks while loading the car.

Ziva pauses and thinks. "Got that." She mumbles. "And her." She chuckles. "Yep!" She says getting into the passenger seat.

"Your phone?"

Ziva checks her pocket, then her other pocket, then looks at the diaper bag.

"Don't worry." Tony gets in. "Right here." He says pulling it out of his pocket.

"Thank goodness it's my weekend off."

"You got that right." Tony chuckles.

* * *

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Tony and Ziva wait at the doorstep. "He is home, correct?" Ziva asks.

"Yeah, his car is here."

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"And he had offered for us to still come." Tony adds. A few minutes pass and no answer. "Let's go wait in the car." Just as Tony opens the back door, they hear Senior come out.

"Afternoon." He says standing in his robe. "I didn't think you'd actually come." Senior shows a small smile.

"Well, you are my father."

"Yeah." Senior sways on his feet.

"What's going on?" Some lady asks joining Senior outside.

"I knew something was going on." Tony turns around and gets Kelly situated in the car. He turns around to find Ziva in the driver's seat, car already started and his father standing near.

"Junior."

"Dad!" Tony says opening the car door. "I'm not going to take any apology this time! This happens every time either you or I visit. Even last time when you were helping me with my feelings with Ziva." Tony gets in the car, but Ziva doesn't leave. "Can we please go? You said if there was any arguing we were leaving."

Ziva rolls down Tony's window and whispers. "You guys need to settle this out."

Tony grabs Ziva's hand, and looks back at his father. "What?"

Senior looks back at the lady standing at the door step. "Carrie." He waves her over. "Junior, this isn't just some random hook-up." Carrie joins Senior. "Carrie and I are actually in a committed relationship." Senior says smiling. "Senior, I've come to realize that I need somebody there for me. After I talked with you, I realized that Sharron was just another girl. But then, I came across Carrie." Senior looks at Carrie and gives her a nod to go back in the house, and she follows. Senior leans down into the window. "Son, you know how it is, right? Your engaged to this lovely lady, and well, I'm going to propose to Carrie as well." Senior shakes his head a bit. "I was hoping that you were going to show up, because I was going to do it during dinner, after having a well conversation. And I wanted you to be here during it."

Tony looks at Ziva saying nothing, but giving her a questioning look. She answers him by giving a nod. Tony looks at his father. "Mind grabbing our bag?"

Senior smiles. "More than happy to."

The afternoon was filled with laughter and stories. Carrie was in the kitchen prepping dinner when Ziva walks in offering her help. "Hello Carrie." Ziva says entering the kitchen. "I figured I'd let the guys have some time to themselves. Do you need help with anything?"

"Thank you Ziva." Carrie smiles. "I guess you could help cut up the remaining vegetables." She points to the vegetables with the knife. "There's another cutting board in the drawer over there, and there's an extra knife up here."

Ziva gets situated with everything, and starts cutting. "So how long have the two of you known each other?" Ziva asks starting the conversation.

"Anthony and I met years ago, but seven months back we ran into each other again. But this time it was different, ya know?"

"I do have an idea what you mean." Ziva says smiling.

"How long have you and Tony known each other?"

"Just about 10 years, but we only recently got together."

"Ah. You two have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you. She's got Tony's eyes."

"And your hair. I've never seen such lovely hair on a baby!"

"Thanks." Ziva chuckles.

* * *

As it gets closer to dinner, the guys help set up the table, and Tony brings Kelly to the table still in her car seat. After everybody gets situated, Carrie says prayer, and they start eating.

"Zi." Tony says.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I'm glad to see that you participated in the prayer." Tony smiles.

"Hey, it's part of who you are." Ziva smiles back.

"Oh! You're not Christian? I'm sorry."

"It is quite OK, Carrie." Ziva answers. "I'm Hebrew, but for Tony, I will also take part in Christian rituals."

"Zi, you don't have to. Your religion is your religion. I'm not asking for you to change for me." Tony says.

"It is my choice, and it is what I want."

Tony smiles back.

"Aww, you two are just too cute." Carrie says. "Aren't they Anthony?"

"They sure are something." Senior chuckles. Senior then stands up grabbing his glass. "I'd like to make a toast." Everybody raises their glasses, and Tony and Ziva look at each other. "I'd first like to thank the two of you for giving me such a pretty granddaughter. See Junior, I told you that the two of you were made for each other."

"And I thank you for that." Tony says raising his glass a little bit higher.

"And Carrie." Senior looks at Carrie. "You've been a great change in my life. I do feel like a better man, and I want to thank you for getting me to go to Tony last night. It was one heck of a surprise, and I'd love to live that moment a million times over. And I only want to have to do this one last time." Senior puts his glass down, and walks to the side of Carrie. "Carrie?" He gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box. "Will you marry me?" He says smiling brighter than ever.

"Oh Anthony, of course I will!" Carrie asks with excitement. They get up, share a kiss, a hug, and sit back down.

"What a weekend." Senior says chuckling.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tony replies. "Let's dig in!"

* * *

The remainder of the weekend when smoothly, and no fighting. For once, Tony and his father got along with no alterations. Tony actually liked Carrie. Yeah, she's going to be his step-mom, but that factor didn't really occur to him. He seen how better of a person his dad had became, and that made Tony like her. Tony and Ziva spent Sunday afternoon planning out their wedding some more. Then at 6:00 Tony's father showed up with Carrie because Tony and Ziva wanted to take McGee and Abby out for dinner.

"You guys don't have to pay for us." Abby says as they arrive to the restaurant.

"No, we insist." Tony smiles opening the door for them. They get seated, and drinks ordered. "Thanks for coming last minute guys."

"Hey, anything to be with you guys." McGee answers with a smile.

"OK, well I wanted to wait until we got our food, but i can not wait to asks this." Ziva smiles. "Abby, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes, Ziva!" Abby squeals.

"I figured you would say yes." Abby chuckles.

"McGoo." Tony says.

"Yea?"

"Would you be my Best Man?"

"Of course Tony." McGee answers.

Tony turns to Ziva. "Dad was right, what a weekend!"

Ziva chuckles at his remark. "He usually is right."

"You spoke to your father?" McGee asks.

"Yeah." Tony answers. "Well, I called him Friday asking if I could come visit Saturday afternoon/night, and he had agreed. Then he appeared at our apartment that evening in surprise, saying he was going to stay there. So, I had to tell him about Ziva and Kelly that night instead. After our talk, he decided to go home but still invited us to go over. We went, and of course, he had a girl over. But interesting enough, it was his girlfriend! Believe it or not, he actually had a girlfriend!"

"Had?" Abby questions.

"Yeah." Tony takes a sip of his drink. "He was hoping for us to still show up, because he wanted me to be there when he proposed to her."

McGee chokes on air. "Your dad? Getting married?"

Everyone chuckles at McGee's reaction. "Yeah, he's getting married." Tony answers. "Then, we got our Maid of Honor and Best Man."

"Ah! I'm so happy!" Abby says. "So Ziva, are you going to have Gibbs walk you down the isle, since you know." Abby hunches her shoulders, and tilts her head a bit.

"Yes. We were going to stop there after dinner. Tony's dad told us to return upon when we want to." Ziva says smiling, looking at Tony.

"What about the flower girl and ring bearer?" McGee asks.

"We are going to ask Vance, and his kids of course, if they wanted to take that part." Tony answers.

"Ah OK." McGee adds with a nod.

"Ziva, who else are you going to have stand up for you?"

"Actually," Tony cuts in. "I decided that I'm not going to ask my frat brothers. I haven't spoken to them in quite a while, so it doesn't really matter for them to be part. I figured it would be better just to have a small wedding party, and so Ziva didn't have to worry about finding two others." Tony smiles at Ziva.

"Tony, you don't have to." Ziva responds.

"It's my choice, and it's what I want." Tony says giving a cheesy smile.

"You're lucky you're cute." Ziva gives Tony a kiss.

* * *

The dinner continues on quite normally, and Tony and Ziva stop to Gibbs' house afterwards. "Hello?" Tony asks entering the house behind Ziva.

"Down here!" Gibbs answers.

The two go downstairs to find Gibbs working on picture frame. "It is beautiful Gibbs." Ziva says walking up to him.

"It'll get better." Gibbs answers with a smile. "What are you two up two?"

"I wanted to stop in." Ziva answers.

"Going to finally ask me?" Gibbs chuckles.

"How'd you know?" Tony asks.

"Gut feeling."

"Would you?" Ziva asks.

Gibbs stops working on the picture frame. "Do you really need an answer?" And he plants a small kiss on her forehead, smiling.

Ziva smiles back. "Thank you."

Gibbs nods.

"Sorry for the short visit, but this is the first time away from Kelly, and it's been too long. I want to get home." Ziva says.

"A parent has to do, what a parent has to do." Gibbs smiles. "Go to here."

Ziva nods, and gives Gibbs a hug. "Goodbye."

"Bye." He replies, and works on the picture frame again. "Hey." He says as they walk up the steps. "Have you figured out a date yet?"

"Not quite yet." Tony answers. "But we'll let you know as soon as we figure it out." And they left.

**Please oh PLEASE leave reviews on your thoughts. Your guys' opinions and thoughts do help me become a better writer. I can't do this all on my own people! Good or bad, write it down. Review like you would take notes on an English paper or something. I would like it so this book, and my others, can get better. :)**


End file.
